Divergent Candor Truth, or Dauntless Dare
by 954kay
Summary: Truth or dare, but with the Divergent friends, what could go wrong...


**Hi, so this is like, my second truth or dare, my first one was super short, and it was in another story. So without further ado, I hope you enjoy!**

 **For Allison, Natalie, and Amy**

 **I thank all the people that wrote truth or dare that inspired me!**

 **Tris POV**

 **Also, I have not found out how to make chapters**

I scrub the conditioner into my hair, all of the sudden I see a little tug on the shower curtain. I flinch, wash everything off me, then I walk out with a fist up and a towel draped around my shoulders.

I see a fancy laced bra and underwear, and a black dress, and a note. "TRUTH OR DARE", and by the handwriting I can tell it is Christina. I have gone through this before, I know why you need to dress fancy.

I put on the dress, and a cardigan, a coat, and more layers. In truth or dare, you either pick truth or dare, but if you don't want to do the dare, or answer the questions, then you can take off an article of clothing, except socks and shoes.

I walk down the hall way, and then I feel a tug on my arm. "Christina looks at my outfit, and shrieks of joy. I see Four sitting on the couch. I start to wonder why he shows up anymore. I slowly walk over to the couch, it is hard to walk in the heels Christina bought. (She is crazy about shopping)

Zeke stands up and says "MOLLY, TRUTH OR DARE". Molly looks at him, rolls her eyes and says. "Well, let's see, I'm not a panskye, so... DARE"

She gives Uriah a high five. He looks around the room at Four, then smerks.

OH GOD.

Uriah looks at me, then cringes. It may be because I have murder in my eye, and maybe not...

"Ok, well, it looked like Tris was gonna kill me if I did my former dare so, let's go with... make out with the third person you see" Uriah says.

Molly rolls her eyes, then she gets up "Does't everyone so that dare".

Uriah says "they usually don't say third..ha"

She gets up and Drew follows her, so do I, Drew is her friend, and would probably pretend she did it. We walk by and we see Tori, _phew.._ Eric, and then..

MAX. I cringe.

I watch her walk up to him, she quickly grabs his face, and plants a kiss, then she runs to the bathroom, and you would think she would wash her face off, but maybe it was the dauntless side of her that made her dunk her head in the toilet. I ran back to the room, I was suprising not laughing. I guess I was kinda scared, I mean, he is **THE DAUNTLESS LEADER.** I sit even closer to Four. I hear footsteps, and Molly and Drew are panting. They run into random rooms.

I hear even louder footsteps.

Max steps into the room. "I know they are in here, why did that just happen" Max says angerly.

'Truth or dare" Uriah shouts. Max rolls his eyes. "We used to play that all the time, so you're not in trouble, but the next time a dare has me in it, you WILL see the consequences".

As soon as he walks out, everyone burst into laughter.

I get up and shout "we've only done one dare, get on with it". " Molly gets up too then says "zeko, you know the question don't ya"?

Zeke says "hold your panskyes Uriah, I pick dare" He doesn't even look at Uriah when he says it though, he looks at Molly.

"I dare you to spin around with the lights off, then stop, and whoever you land in front of, you have to kiss". Molly says

Christina jumps up and turns off the lights.

I hear footsteps get louder then fade away, they sound close when they stop.

I hear a howl. Peter turns on the lights, then he starts to laugh at Zeke.

Zeke is holding his stomach.

He is standing in front of Four, who is laughing too. "Not today bro" Four says.

Will gets up and says "OK PEOPLE, only like two people have gotten dares, lets pick some other people, or I am leaving. Christina grabs his arm, then pulls him pack in the seat, and he starts to laugh.

Zeke then says "Al, truth or dare".

Al looks around and says "well...uh..um..dare".

"My tongue was an inch away from saying PANKSYKE" Uriah says.

"I dare you to... play seven minutes in heaven with Tris" Zeke says. I feel my face turn red, with anger. I watch Al, and he just blushes, and walks to the closet.

I walk with him, all I do is go through the clothes and the door swings open. I walk out, and he looks kind of sad. The first person I see is Four. He looks angry, I laugh at him, and he gets the gyst.

We all sit back down. "Truth or whatvever Will" Al says. Will says "finally, DARE". Al just rolls his eyes and says "I dare you to..switch clothes with a girl in the room"

He looks at Christina, (His girlfriend) and she looks at him, and holds her hands up "NO NO NO, sorry Will, I love ya and all, but you have no fashion sense".

Will looks a little hurt.

"Four" Will says. Four looks up and says "Oh, me dare". Will says "I dare you to let a girl, other than Tris to sit on your lap the rest of the game" Four cringes, and then takes off his shirt.

Four says "Edward, truth or dare".

"Dare" Edward says.

"I dare you to go barge into random people's room wearing a clown suit singing "Love me like you do"

watch?v=AJtDXIazrMo\

Edward gets up, and a group of people follow him.

"You're the light, you're the night, You're the color of my blood" Edward says in Tori's room, she is wearing her work clothes. She puts her hand on his chest and pushes him out of the room, and slams the door in his face.

The next room is Eric's "Touch me like you do ta ta touch me like you dooo" Edward sings "What are you waiting for".

Eric looks at him and says "I really don't know, and he swings at him" He hits him in the head, and we leave him there. Hey, we picked dauntless not abnegation!

I walk out and I run back into the room laughing. I tell everyone the story, and then they start laughing.

I yawned.

"sleepy already"? Uriah says smirking.

"NO, I'm just getting all the tired out of me" I say, then I get up and stretch "LET's do this" I say.

"I will start since Edward is unconcious" I say.

I look around "Christina, Truth or dun dun dun dun dare".

" **D** , I won't do drugs, **A** won't have an attitude, **R,** I will respect myself, **E** I will educate me now" She says.

"Well, that's one way to say it... okay, I dare you to let Peter give you a makeover" I say.

Peter has an evil look on his face.

Christina looks at him grinning, I think that is enough, she takes her shirt off, and shudders.

I laugh.

"Are you scared" Peter says. "PANSKYE" Uriah says.

"Dude, that word will never come back" Four says.

Christina says "it's not _you_ I'm scared of, it's your fashion skills".

I shudder, I would rather go to combat with him, then to let him do my make-up.

I yawn again, I look beside me, there is a beer, oh, that would explain it. I run to the bathroom and throw-up. I walk back out and say "I'm out".

Four follows me "you okay" he says.

"Yeah, I am not really feeling it today" I say.

"Weird, you are always feeling truth or dare" He says then laughs.

"Okay, well, I'm going back, see you tomorrow" He says then jogs away.

I go to my kitchen, and just wonder, what would happen if a war just randomly started, Jeanine was evil! Nah.. that will never happen!

Four knocks on the door, and I answer, he starts to kiss me.

Christina barges in and just stands there.

"OMG, are you two a couple" Christina says gawking.

I stand there frozen, while she looks at us, Four doesn't looked dazed. I can barely speak "I..um...well...Four...me...I".

"Yes we are, and have you ever heard of knocking"Four says.

"You left the door cracked, have you ever heard of shutting the door when you are making out, ok, not everyone wants to see their best friend make out with their instructor" Christina says and puts her finger near her mouth and made gagging motions.

I still just stand there. I walk to her, and lightly push her out of the doorway and wave at her and smerk, she does the gagging motions, and laughs.

I grin and shut the door. I walk near Four and just collapse on the bed, too tired to move, I honestly don't know why I am so tired.

Four gets up, and makes a two cups of coffee for me and him, and then walks over to me and hands me a cup, I didn't even know that he liked coffee, but I guess he needs energy to build muscles, I mean, he has alot of muscles= alot of coffee

I don't even know what I was thinking about, he sets the coffee beside him without taking a sip, after a long while of talking he still doesn't drink the coffee, so I think it is for me, do I really look that tired?

I open my eyes, and there is a blanket around me, I am in my bed with Four beside me. I don't remember falling asleep.

I get up and brush my hair that looks like a lion's mane, I feel something poke my stomach. Hard. I grab my stomach and turn around, Zeke is standing behind me like a little girl, he says "Will you play truth or dare with me". I smack him with my brush, laugh, and roll my eyes.

He rubs his head, and says "is that a yes"?

I nod my head, and he drags me out. I tug on Four's arm, so he will get up, he picks his head up right as I get out of the door.

He runs up, in a tee-shirt and underwear.

I wave at him and run into the room. Everyone looks tired like they don't wanna be here, there are cups of coffee on a table.

"Ok, now that everyone is here, I wanna say that, let's get started".

Christina rolls her eyes and I look at her enmeshed hair. "Do we have to, it's so early, I don't wanna" she says, she pulls out her iPhone and starts texting, I pull out my green one, and do the same, we walk out and go to the dauntless cafeteria.

We get muffins and donuts and coffee and start texting.

We sit and eat, while Four sneaks up behind me, he pulls out his phone, but only to check the time, he never uses it much.

I am so content, I have an awesome life.

 **The End**

 **maybe...**


End file.
